


Belle of the Ball

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chubby, Fanfic, Fat - Freeform, Humiliation, Southern Belle Transformation, Transformation, Weight Gain, Writing, commission, mental changes, obese, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Celestia Ludenburg made her fortune off the misfortune of others, preying upon their weaknesses and plucking money right from under their noses in games of chance and skill. It was only a matter of time until she was invited to one of the more prestigious parties around for those in the upper echelons of society.But when an old mark climbs her way back up, revenge is on the forefront of her mind. And what better way then to make Celestia tarnish her own reputation...?Commissioned by Bickuriboxer over on DA!
Kudos: 11





	Belle of the Ball

The pursuit of nobility and a high standing in society was a road fraught with danger and risk. In a matter of hours, even minutes, one could find all the social progress they’ve made dashed, leaving them on the slums of the nearest street.

Nobody knew that better than Celestia Ludenburg. As a woman who made her success through lies, deception, and risk, she knew better than anyone else that she was teetering on the edge of ruin, with one expensive heel carefully stepping along the rope after the last.

Tonight would be the night that truly solidified her place in the upper class of Japan. The Summer Ball attracted the highest of citizens; businessmen, doctors, lawyers, government officials. All jammed together in one place to mingle, commune business, and to survey the competition. It couldn’t just be a ball, however. It was like there was a game to it, a competition to see who had the highest standing, the best etiquette, and the most money.

And all eyes were on Celestia. A gambler of great renown, and at such a young age too, her presence was almost imposing to the veteran bourgeoisie. Very rarely would a gambler make their way to the upper echelons, and it wouldn’t be for long if they somehow crawled their way there. Her mere presence was a threat to them, a threat that would have to be dealt with.

The twin doors of the mansion were opened by handsome butlers, letting the girl in question make her grand entrance. Her black dress hung just above her knees, with shiny black heels adorning her feet. Each step she made echoed across the hallowed halls in such a way that all eyes turned to face her.

“Miss Celestia Ludenburg,” her name was announced by a grizzled old servant as she entered, with the murmuring from the guests all starting at once. It was impossible for her to tell who was saying what. It was a discordant cacophony of noise that attacked her senses. It was almost anxiety inducing, but with steady breaths, she maintained her cool exterior, and simply smiled as she bowed to him and walked down the large carpet.

“Step into my parlor, darling...” A bemused patron on the upper balcony mumbled to herself with a little smirk, her perfectly manicured nails tapping against her cheek. “Enjoy the taste of the high life. For I assure you, it won’t last long.”

Celestia took in her surroundings as she began her own personal tour of the building, keeping mostly to herself at first. All the other patrons of this ball had a good foot or two (or even three in a couple cases) feet of height on her, but from how she carried herself, it was like she looked down at them instead.

The manor was set up for all sorts of entertainment. A stage was placed at the end of a large dining room, with a small selection of performers playing some light string and piano music as a distant ambiance. A space was open in front of it to allow mingling and dancing later on in the night, with tables lining the area around it. In the adjoining room, a large counter was set out, a full buffet of food for the partygoers to peruse as they enjoyed themselves.

Other activities dotted the first floor for people to enjoy themselves, including what seemed to be an abundance of small parlors for people to sit in chat in, most of which were being used.

But nobody dared approach Celestia. She couldn’t help but smirk to herself. They were afraid of her, of course they wouldn’t approach her. She sucked money off people like a vampire sucked blood out of their victims. For all they knew, one word was all she needed to leech one’s bank account dry.

“Ah, Miss Ludenburg, no?” A voice called out, almost catching the girl by surprise. Turning around on her heels, hair bouncing along as she spun, she came face to face with a tall woman. Slender, tall, wearing a lovely red dress that hung off one shoulder. Her auburn hair caught the lights wonderfully, showing just the slight twinkle of earrings between the locks. “It is a pleasure! Madame Ophelia. Do you remember me?”

The stranger extended her hand and Celestia took it, giving it a surprisingly firm shake with her smaller hand.

“Oh, of course!” Celestia smiled, putting her second hand over Ophelia’s with a warm squeeze, greeting her like a long-lost friend. Her sincerity betrayed her inner thoughts, however. She had no idea who this woman was, but her confidence really sold it.

Ophelia’s mouth twitched only slightly before she released her hand, settling both of them in front of her stomach.

“It’s an honor to have such fresh blood amongst our ranks. It’s hard to enjoy a party when you’re afraid half the invitees will drop dead after choking on crab rangoon,” she cackled gently. “I do hope you give us some entertainment tonight. I’d hate for this party to end up boring.”

“The nobility needs something new, does it not?” Celestia interlaced her fingers as she gave Ophelia a little grin. “It seems you have entertainment covered, but I’m sure many new partnerships will be made tonight. Perhaps you and I may chat business over the main course later?”

“I’d love to, darling,” she nodded, reaching forward and placing a hand on Celestia’s shoulder in an almost motherly way, giving it a firm squeeze. The ruby ring on her finger glowed for a brief moment, energy subtly spilling into the gothic girl’s veins. She watched in amusement as she saw the red trace along her neck and across her body, knowing that her fate had been sealed. “I must go greet other guests, but don’t be a stranger, okay?”

Celestia paused, needing to take a quick breath to recover. She was feeling a little faint, but she couldn’t show any signs of weakness in front of everyone. These sorts of people preyed upon weakness.

“Ah yes, of course. We’ll catch up more later!” She said, forcing a smile as she bowed her head politely. Ophelia gave her a slight bow in return before turning and leaving.

Once she was facing away, Ophelia smirked to herself as she fondled the still lightly glowing gem adorning her dainty finger. Revenge was at hand, and she’d watch from afar as this bratty upstart tore herself apart…

Celestia needed a drink. That must’ve been the problem. All these bodies and the stress was getting to her. Hastily making her way to the dining area, she found the long table that was lined with various drinks. The bulk sum of it seemed to just be alcohol, which she couldn’t drink, but fortunately, a small set of soda and water was on display towards the center. It was probably meant to help mix one’s drinks, but Celestia would just have to drink it alone. A pitcher of tea that was constantly being heated was there as well, but she found herself gravitating towards that soda, oddly enough.

She poured herself a glass of cola and took a dainty sip, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as the cool, refreshing feeling washing down her throat. Already she felt better, like she was able to do anything, talk to anyone.

“Oh, you must be Miss Ludenburg! What an adorable little specimen you are!” A man exclaimed as he spied her, quickly moving the mingle with her by the drink table, a clearly popular spot for people to meet, sporting a small glass of alcohol in hand.

“Hm? Oh, howdy,” Celestia turned to face him with a solemn smile, only to pause briefly. What… did she just say? She said hello to him, but why did it sound weird? “Do you got business with me?” She cleared her throat gently, taking another sip of her drink.

“Just curious about you, really. Very rarely do we see someone like you amongst our ranks. I must ask, what’s your secret?” He grinned at her, placing a hand against the side of his face in wonder. It was like she was a younger relative at a family reunion as opposed to the actual circumstances! “Is it true you’ve made all your money off the misfortunes of others?”

Celestia laughed, covering her mouth as she did so. Oh, how she loved hearing the rumors that flew about her. Which were true and which were embellished were genuinely interesting to her.

“Was it their misfortune, or my own fortune that I found my… well, fortune?” She countered with a smile, tilting her head. “We play games of chance, I reckon they ‘otta have the same chance that I do to win.”

… Did she just speak strangely again? She slightly recoiled into herself as she took another sip. ‘Control yourself, Ludenburg. Don’t ruin this for you.’

“It’s games of luck an’ skill. If ya’ practice, ya’ get better. But the real challenge is learnin’ people, ya’ hear?” Celestia was speaking of course, but it felt like there was a lag behind what she was saying. “I got as much of a chance of endin’ in the mud as they do. I’m just mighty percep…” She paused, mouth hanging open. What word was she looking for…? Ugh, it was right on the tip of her tongue…

“… Perceptive?” The man helped out with a little wave of his hand, sensing her struggles.

“Right! Ah’m mighty good at seein’ how people act,” Celestia finished with a grin, proud of herself for managing to finish. But her heart sank at the same time. What was going on with her? Was she just so nervous she couldn’t keep her composure? She simply had to keep up some sense of decorum here!

“Well… I suppose you’ve got a point. How brave of you, risking it all! Surely some of the people here could learn a thing or two from you,” the visitor laughed before holding out his drink for a small toast. Celestia snickered in turn before reaching up, clanking her glass of soda with his and both of them going for a long drink.

“Hmhm… Thank ya kindly, sir. Perhaps y’all can tell me what…” She grunted, pressing a hand against her stomach as she felt something strange burbling up. A rumble hit her stomach, and Celestia grimaced for a moment as she felt it all bubbling over…

“UuuuuUUUUUURP!” Celestia let out a massive belch, loud and impressive, enough to make her tremble in place as the gas entered the air.

Such a loud and brazen noise pierced the calm tranquility of the party, making many people that were around the table look at her in confusion. Who would possibly be rude enough to make that noise?!

The girl retreated into herself as she covered her mouth, feeling a bright crimson coating her cheeks.

“… Pardon me,” she apologized with a little nervous laugh, glancing around to meet the eyes of those that were watching her.

“Hm, yes…” The man was looking down at her again, but this time he didn’t even seem amused by her. It was as if simply standing near her was enough to bring down his social standing. He didn’t even grant her a dignified goodbye; simply nodding and walking off with a little scoff.

“Wait, ah…!” She reached her hand out as he left, but he stopped listening a while ago.

The murmurs were gradually starting to be about her, and she could hear it. Celestia looked around nervously, meeting the side glances of many of the partygoers that were now less in fear of her, but more curious about her. She could feel the sweat starting to drip down her forehead, wiping it away with the back of her dress sleeve before taking a long draught of her drink.

Why was the room feeling so hot…? Did someone turn up the heat or close a window? All the damn layers of this dress were starting to kill her… Fanning herself off gently, she finished off her drink and set the glass down. Almost immediately, she felt a familiar bubbling of gas in her gut. She tried to stifle it, covering her mouth with both hands, but no dam in the world could stop the torrent of noise from her petite mouth

“Bwwwwwwwwwwwuuuorp!” She bellowed, the force of the burp making her step back in surprise. Ugh! How uncouth and nasty of her… A few nobles laughed at her, making her sweaty cheeks turn crimson. No more soda. This soda was awful.

Stepping along the table, now avoiding the peoples’ gazes as she nabbed a small stack of napkins to wipe herself dry. Her make-up must be running at this point… She almost dreaded to see how she looked…

The lack of anything to check herself out made her oblivious to the freckles that were starting to dot her face, adorning her so suddenly like a teenager’s acne breakout. Her once flawless, pale face was now quite speckled, and gradually gaining more color as she almost seemed to grow a slight tan.

Tossing a napkin aside, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair as she took a quick breath to get herself all back together. Her hair felt strange, like there was a slight layer of grease coating it…

The sweat was even soaking into her clothes… Her stockings felt tight and damp, and she just wanted to undo the ties on her sleeves to let some damn air in! Fortunately, most of her outfit was dark, meaning that the sweat stains that were starting to spread across her attire were at least slightly harder to see. She was unfortunately aware of each spot when it brushed against her skin. Her arms, under her breasts, and especially her neck and underarms…

She had to maintain her composure. She had already managed to lose a ton of dignity within being here for fifteen minutes. She had to gain it back, or at least maintain what she still had left. She needed something to distract herself, she realized as she tossed a thoroughly matted napkin away in a bin.

Something like the large spread of food set out in front of her. Perfect. She could eat, get her energy back, and get back to socializing. People talked while feasting all the time!

The delicious smell of the cooked meat spread made her smile, eyes closing as she inhaled the lovely fumes. Oh, these rich folk really knew how to live it up. She walked right by the smaller hors d'oeuvres such as tea sandwiches, shrimp curled around sauce, and little meats and cheeses on toothpicks, and went right for the massive chicken.

That wonderful, wonderful slab of chicken was absolutely mouthwatering. It wasn’t even touched yet, so all the pieces were still there! Uncut breast, the legs, the skin wonderfully crisp… Celestia’s heels clicked eagerly as she stepped up to the table, grabbing a plate and a knife, starting to carve into the flesh.

“Someone’s hungry,” a woman remarked with a bemused smirk as Celestia forked the piece upon her plate. The poor girl hadn’t even realized that she had pretty much taken a massive chunk of the breast for herself! “Makes sense; you still seem to be a growing girl.”

“Hmph. Ah’ll have yew know that ah’ve reached the peak of my growin’!” Celestia noted with an annoyed huff as she shoved a forkful of the white meat into her mouth, shuddering at the wonderful taste of it. Wait. Was that what she wanted to say…? Ugh, this woman was making thinking hard.

This declaration only made the woman laugh, laugh at Celestia, while putting a hand on her hip with an air of superiority about her.

“You certainly seem confident about the fact you’ll be staying a runt forever. I guess everyone was right about one thing. You do have confidence in yourself… Not that I can see why…” She brushed some hair behind an ear with a curt laugh.

Celestia grumbled, chowing down on another mouthful of chicken. This was sooo good… and this damn harlot was ruining her meal…

She desperately wanted to tell her off, but she had to show restraint. Despite how much she yearned to call this woman some rude name and tell her off, she had to keep up some sense of decorum. Hmm… Perfect. She had just the scathing remark in mind!

“Y’know…” She began to talk, mumbling through mouthfuls of lovely meat. “Bless y’er heart, y’er as pretty as a peach, but got the personality of a ruttin’ jenny.” Celestia stated with a little smirk, already finishing up her plate and turning her back on the opposing woman to go and get seconds; start working on the other breast now. Those were the best parts, after all. So lost in the happiness of this wonderful meal and the satisfaction of telling this louse off, she didn’t notice her thighs starting to thicken, gradually spilling out over her stockings while her fingers got pudgier and pudgier, pound by pound.

Wait. That wasn’t what she wanted to say! What sort of noblewoman called someone a ‘jenny’?! Celestia’s chewing paused, mouth hanging slightly agape as she herself was surprised by what she said. What was going on…?

“Wh-What did you just say to me, you upstart? Speak in plain English!” The woman, angered, responded with a hostile step forward. “You slobbish little impudent…”

Celestia’s mind reeled, trying to figure out how to fix this. She would just… apologize, say that she was feeling under the weather. Her reputation would still be damaged, but at least a little would be salvaged.

“Mrrf, armf…” Celestia chowed down, leaning back against the table while it let out an idle creak. “Do ah need t’ speak slowly f’er ya? Y’er. A. Donkey. Ah’m jus’ sayin’…”

The woman was red in the face, seemingly about to attack while Celestia simply stood there, simply dumbfounded. It was like she had no control over her mouth anymore…!

“Now now, let’s not get too heated, ladies,” a voice called out, Ophelia briskly walking on over with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. “Maribelle! Lovely to see you again!”

The other woman, Maribelle, it seemed, sighed, forcing a smile as she looked back at her friend.

“Ophelia! Wonderful to see you. Were you the one that allowed this cur into your home?” She spat, shooting a dirty glare at Celestia who sunk into herself. She should just keep her mouth shut… How humiliating… She took another bite of chicken to keep her mouth occupied so she wouldn’t blurt anything out again. Ooh, that hit the spot…

“I assure you, I had no idea that she’d be such a problem!” Ophelia sighed as she stepped forward, looking down at the girl that now seemed quite little compared to her.

Well, little in height at least. Width wise, it was plain to see that her dress was starting to get pushed out against her swelling body. Ophelia marveled at just how fast the growth was spreading! She could see the pounds of flab spilling over her stockings, and small tears growing in her sleeves.

“What got into you, Celestia? Is this your first professional gathering like this?” Ophelia tsked, crossing her arms as she scowled at her. “You know, I had you invited here because I thought you’d be a wonderful addition to the higher echelons of society…”

“A-Ah yam!” Celestia whined, a bit of food spilling out of her mouth as she clutched her plate tightly. “Ah’m just… o-over… uhm…” What was that word…? When someone was stressed about a lot of stuff…? “Y-You know… Look, ah’ll be peachy now, don’t yew fret! A right proper angel!”

Ophelia had to try her best to refrain from laughing. What was that accent?! Oh, how the mighty fall!

“Are you sure about that…? You have one more chance, I suppose, only because I’m so generous. Anger one more person or make me seem the fool one more time, and I assure you, you’ll regret it,” Ophelia’s word was stern and threatening, managing to shake Celestia down to the core. She shouldn’t be afraid of this woman, but it was like she had completely lost her backbone…

“Yes’m! Ah promise, yew’ll hear nary a peep or squawk outta me!” Celestia grinned, happy that she was getting another chance… But she still had to admit something was deeply wrong. She sounded so different, and it was like she was half-asleep with how slow her thoughts were coming to her.

Ophelia simply smiled and patted the top of Celestia’s head condescendingly, ruffling that greasy mop of hair she had, and immediately grabbing a napkin to clean the hand that did it.

“Good. I’ll have my eye on you, girl~” She said with a little nod and turning to leave with an aura that exuded confidence; a drastic difference from the fat girl she was just scolding.

The other woman, Maribelle simply narrowed her eyes at Celestia, scoffed, and left with her nose stuck high in the air. At least that confrontation was over. But everyone was still looking at her… She was really starting to sweat now. Maybe if she just, stopped paying attention to them, she’d feel better!

… Surely some comfort food couldn’t hurt. Her nerves were already feeling a bit better after she had the first few bites of chicken…

She began to fill her plate up again, taking large chunks of meat off the fleshy bird, and tearing off the drumstick without even using a knife. Her tubby stomach was roaring at her. Something warm, delicious, soft… Disregarding the fork, she started putting each piece of chicken into her mouth, munching on it hungrily before moving onto the next. Her other hand feverishly went to a buttered dinner roll that was off to the side, shoving that in her increasingly fattening gob, with the dripping butter coating her lips and cheek like a layer of gloss.

“Who let that pig in?”

“Is she somebody’s pet?”

“Don’t tell me she’s someone’s plus one!”

“She’s certainly a plus-size, ohoho!”

They were talking about her, weren’t they? She looked up from her food as she eyed them all, meeting their gazes, their judgmental stares. She wasn’t fat! She had a lovely frame, and she was the envy of all! She noted this as her greasy hand felt along her stomach, feeling that bulging mass straining against her dress, pressing in from the slightest pressure she put on it.

Oh, that was a bad idea. That only made the contents of her tummy stir and slosh, making the gas start bubbling again. If she just kept eating, that’d push all that back down, and she wouldn’t let out a massive belch, right? The logic made sense to her comically slow and dim-witted brain, and she got to work on shoveling down the rest of the food laid out before her.

Another two rolls made their way into her stomach, and then she grabbed the drumstick with both hands and sunk her teeth into it.

The noise she made from that exquisite, fatty taste was borderline orgasmic sounding. Her eyes fluttered back, teeth tearing into it and ripping out a good chunk, then another, and another…

“Has nobody taught her manners?”

“Somebody call animal control for this filthy mongrel!”

“Didn’t Ophelia just scold her for this behavior?”

“E-Excuse me, miss…” A brave soul asked, tapping her shoulder a few times.

Celestia blinked, turning around as she finished a large chomp of the drumstick, the bone of the delicious bird on proud display while crumbs of meat dotted her face like sprinkles.

“Howdy!” She bellowed with a big grin, before discomfort crossed her face and she let out an almost earth-trembling, “URRRRRRRRRRRRPPP!”

That’s what let the changes flow. Her gut spilled out another good few inches, tearing her dress open, while the rips along her stockings fell apart like confetti. The bust of her dress struggled to keep her fatty mounds contained, and those split apart to expose the better part of her cleavage, and her arms burst out of her sleeves in a way not unlike weightlifters ripping their shirts, although far less impressive in this case.

The music even seemed to stop as it echoed across the halls. Now nobody hid the fact they were watching this slobbish girl. There stood Celestia Ludenburg in her immense ‘glory’, the remains of her elegant dress now shreds upon her body, barely doing anything to hide the expanse of flesh and stretchmarks beneath its surface. The man who tried to speak to her to tell her to be more polite stared in alarm, stumbling back from the force of it, before he simply turned and left, fanning his face off with a disgusted groan.

Celestia’s face turned pink. That… was so uncomely of her. Did she still have a chance to bounce back…? Looking down at herself in shame, she finally saw what everyone else did. Some fat, slobbish brute, completely out of place at this party. She was almost naked… and in front of all these wealthy, influential businesspeople…!

Hugging her arms around her body the best she could, she started to run off, feeling her hefty body bounce and jiggle with each thunderous step she took. Her heels felt so uncomfortable now, making her wide waddles really dig into her feet. She needed to get out of here, find a place to hide, or a back door to leave from…

But a sudden hand on her wrist made her freeze in place.

“Oh, it looks like you’re in a spot of trouble…” Ophelia said with an all too sweet smile as she gave Celestia’s wrist a rough squeeze, though her hand was too small to fully wrap around the fatty length. “Wardrobe malfunctions happen to the best of us, don’t worry. Come, I think I should have something in your size…”

“Oh, thank ya, darlin’…” Celestia exhaled as she was led through the manor. She tried her best to ignore the stares digging into her exposed flesh, and the scathing remarks about her blobby appearance…

Ophelia made sure to take the longest route to get to her quarters. She took her time to give everyone the best view of her target, and their climb up the stairs was practically a crawl, though that was more Celestia’s fault than Ophelia’s, needing to put both feet on one step before moving onto the next.

Onto the second floor and down the hall, Celestia was brought into Ophelia’s personal chambers and guided into her walk-in closet. Most of the dresses and outfits were slim, however. None of them even seemed remotely close to her size…

That is, until Ophelia presented a box to her, opening it up to reveal…

“What in tarnation…?” Celestia gasped in confusion. The daisy dukes in there were so small, more akin to a pair of panties. The top was like a flannel bikini with just a bit more cloth. No bra, no panties, and a pair of boots were laid out at the bottom.

“This is all I have in your size!” Of course, that wasn’t a lie, but as Ophelia knew what size this glutton of wealth would end up at, she knew just what size to get for her. “Unless you prefer making another grand entrance, baring it all for them to gawk at and poke fun at…” She accentuated her point with a jab into her flabby gut.

As much as she hated to admit it with her burning blush, Ophelia had a point. Taking the box from her hands, she set it aside and began to strip the shreds of her regal gown off to replace them with this new style she was given.

The shorts dug into her hips and thighs, making the excess flesh spill out even over the waistband, giving her a nice muffin top. Lifting up her gut, she struggled to get the button secure, but it was all for naught. There wasn’t enough stretch in these tiny shorts to close them! She had to settle for just zipping them up, quite aware of how her old panties were showing along the hips.

The shirt wasn’t much better. It was barely large enough to keep her fatty breasts contained, her bra having been rendered useless long ago and thus tossed away with the shreds. Her nipples pressed against the fabric, with a knot tied between the cups that threatened to come undone with each movement she made.

The boots were the only thing that fit her properly, but even those had such large heels that each step made her sway her extra wide hips way wider than she wanted. All in all, this outfit was better than what she had before, but it was still not preferable…

Although when she turned and saw her reflection in the mirror, all the pieces started falling into place. This wasn’t the body of a stuck up noble… How round and full she was, cheeks jiggling as her mouth hung slack jawed. Her hair was still in her drills, although frizzier and slicker, with stray strands curling up and around parts of her head. This wasn’t the body of a stuck up noble.

This was the body of a party girl.

“Now, are you ready to return to the party? I’m sure the people are quite missing you…” Ophelia cooed with a sinister smile as she placed her hands on Celestia’s shoulders, fingers digging slightly into the fatty flesh.

It dawned on Celestia as she spoke, running her hands along her newfound curves… This was a party! And these folk have hardly done any partying! Adjusting her top, she grinned at her reflection, watching her freckled cheeks dimple, and nodded.

“Ah’m good! Thank ya’ kindly darlin’ f’er y’er hos-pi-tality!” Celestia nodded and turned to leave, retracing their steps back to the main floor while Ophelia lingered behind like a shadow, admiring all her handiwork.

All eyes were on Celestia as she descended the stairs, like a fairy tale princess being introduced at a ball. However, they saw her more as a jester for their amusement than one of their own. Sure, she still had her wealth, but all her manners and decorum were hidden beneath all those layers of fat.

“Yeeeeehaw~!” She hooted as she clambered on down, bouncing the whole way with one of her nipples almost slipping out of her flannel confines. “Y’all better clear that dance floor, cuz we’re havin’ ourselves a real hoedown now!” Celestia bellowed in her thick, corny southern accent as she practically barreled aside some of the partygoers.

Ophelia took her spot leaning against the table of food and watched with amusement and joy as the silly southern belle began an impromptu dance with some of the other partygoers. Men and women gasped as they were dragged into her improvised stomping, clapping, hooting and hollering dance, which juxtaposed greatly from the actual classical music that was playing.

The mistress of the house was pleased, as were many of the guests, based off their smiles and laughs as they took out their phones and recorded the comical display. She sipped her drink, and turned to leave and mingle with her guests. The fool could take care of herself now. Celestia, the rich belle of the ball, was having the time of her life, taking all her changes in stride, and just having fun.

And maybe Celestia would think twice about conning her money again in the future.


End file.
